


National Anthem

by classof201625798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, First lady Bucky, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, President Steve Rogers, and white sumpremacy, bucky likes to look pretty, i tried to make bucky be lana del rey, i tried to recreate lana del rey's national anthem music video but with stucky, if that triggers you don't read, it statrs out sweet but..., slight feminization i guess???, talk about guns, they have three kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classof201625798/pseuds/classof201625798
Summary: Lana Del Rey's National Anthem but with Stucky.





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other work in progress. I lost the inspiration but no fear I found it again!!! I will update it as soon as I can.
> 
> Now unto Stucky, I always had this idea running in my brain and in wake of the mass shootings that have happened I felt I had to write this. I hope this isn't too tough to read and I completely understand if you can't. That being said I based Bucky off of Lana Del Rey since my brain automatically connected them because they both have brown hair...wow way to go, Kate, of course, they both have brown hair. I'm dumb sometimes. Anyway, I tried to incorporate Stucky into her music video. Hopefully, it isn't too bad. With that being said I hope you enjoy ^0^ 
> 
> All rights reserved to Marvel and Lana Del Rey.

** _It is 2124. America has been divided for the last 106 years. Both republicans and democrats are at war. America has never been more divided since the civil war. Is history born to repeat itself? Who knows? Hopefully, the newly elected president: Alpha Steven Grant Rogers will ease tensions and maybe heal the wound that has torn America apart. _ **

X

Steve did not want to be here. He’d rather be at home practicing his speech. It had been seven months since being sworn in as the 71st president of the United States of America and it hasn’t been easy, with both parties screaming at him for change and sure, he was going to do it but only on his terms. Being president put a lot of pressure on him, but it was nothing that he hasn’t handled before, with him being an army captain before entering politics; so yeah, he was used to it. What he wasn’t used to was going to parties and big social gatherings. He probably should have thought about that before becoming president, but it didn’t matter, a small price to pay in order to heal his divided country.

Since his birthday happened to fall on America’s birthday itself, republicans insisted on holding the biggest party the country has ever seen. It wasn’t every day that the U.S. presidents birthday fell on the same day that America gained its independence. So, republicans decided it was a big deal to showcase it. They wanted to show the American public that the president was America itself, and what better way to show it than to make a big deal out of it. The only reason he went along with it was to gain favor with the republicans since they were the ones with the most seats in congress and the house. Hopefully, by playing along he would find a way to figure out how to deal with them and make change happen. Since being a democrat himself he knew right away that he had many enemies in congress. Many republicans were displeased, to say the least, that his vice president was black, but he couldn’t care less. The only thing that mattered was helping the people of America.

Yet here he was at a party he didn’t want to be at pleasing corrupted men and women. Hopefully, this would end soon so he could rest and practice his speech.

“eve…eve…STEVE!”

“Huh what?

He immediately tried to find the source of the voice only to realize that it came from his left.

“Oh, Hey Sam” he replied back

“Hey yourself. You good man?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m bored is all.”

“You bored? Now, why doesn’t that surprise me” he sarcastically replied.

“Stick a cork in it Sam” he said as he rolled his eyes.

Sam is one of the greatest men he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Both met on a mission that required the army and air force. After a successful mission both got to talking and found that they had the same interests and beliefs and immediately started a friendship that would last them to where they were today. He supported him when he went into politics and gratefully accepted his offer to be his vice president. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this man. He was truly his brother and he couldn’t be more grateful for it.

As he got lost in thought he didn’t hear what the man was saying.

“…all I’m saying is that you need to settle down. Maybe have a few kids. You know the American dream?”

As he caught the last part he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“C’ mon Sam, you know that isn’t for me. Besides I’m too busy, with being president and all.”

“But I’m not too busy to have kids?”

“I didn’t mean it like that” he quickly said as he was about to start apologizing

“Man, I’m just messing with you” he said with a jab to his ribs.

That caused another laugh to escape him. If it wasn’t for Sam his life would be boring.

“Now that I think about it you and Natasha make beautiful babies”

“It only took you a jab in the ribs for you to figure that out. Man, you really are something” he laughed as he patted him on the back.

He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he thought of her. They met when he was beginning to wet his feet in politics. She was in the CIA and had a personality on her. Being an omega didn’t stop her from mouthing off at anyone that got in her way. She had a fire in her that he had couldn’t help but respect. They grew closer as the years went on and eventually he had the pleasure of setting up his friends. It was immediate chemistry and sooner than he thought they got married and had kids. Even as a mother she didn’t let that stop her from working and getting her to where she is today as the secretary of state. 

He was lucky that two of his greatest friends are able to go on this journey with him. Even if he was still a bachelor it didn’t matter. Seeing his friends happy was enough.

“I think I’m going to head in for tonight” he said as he started to get out of his chair.

“Ok man if that’s what you want. I’ll save you some cake.”

“You’re the best”

As he started to walk away with an entourage of the secret service following him he heard the microphone go off with a screech. He turned around to see what the commotion was only to see a bald man walk onto the stage.

“And for our last act tonight. The finale you all been waiting for…I present our winner from our singing contest…Winter”

Time seemed to move slowly as he saw a woman with long locks of deep Aubrey brown hair walk on stage in a red dress. Upon further inspection, he realizes that it’s a man and an omega to boot as he could smell the sweet fragrance radiating from him. He stops dead in his tracks as he watches the omega walk up to the microphone and make eye contact with him. His lips slowly turning up to a smile as he begins to sing:

_“Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Mr. President. Happy Birthday to you.” _

Slowly Steve makes his way to stage the crowd making way for him and finds himself front and center. The omega continues to look him in the eye and starts singing again.

“_Thanks, Mr. President for all the things you’ve done. The battles that you’ve won. The way you deal with U.S. deal and our problems by the ton. We thank you so much. Everybody!”_

Everyone stats clapping including the omega. All eyes are on him as he climbs up the stairs to stage and stands face to face with the omega. The omega looks surprised as soon as they're up close together probably thinking that the president himself wouldn’t dare to approach him. Boy was he wrong. The omega flutters his eyelashes as he breathes in Steve’s scent and lets out a barely audible whimper. Steve curses quietly, he can’t lose his composure in front of all these people, so he quietly asks him to come with him. The omega gently nods his head and takes his hand as Steve leads him into the white house. Once they're inside he takes a breath of relief. He was so close to losing his control and God forbid should that happen. As they make their way to the oval office and their take seats he finally has his composure in check. The secret service must think he lost his damn mind letting in a stranger into the white house no less the oval office, but he casts that thought out of his mind. He sits up straight and fixes his tie. Just as he’s about to speak the omega beats him to it.

“I’m sorry Mr. President. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful and sorry if I offended you.” he squeaks

His response dies on his tongue and he has to clear his throat before he responds.

“You needn’t worry. You have done nothing wrong. I just brought you in here to see if you’re ok. You seemed a bit flushed is all.” he parroted out._ Real smooth Rogers._

That caused the omega to let out a small giggle.

“I didn’t know the president was such a smooth talker” he whispered out

This omega was going to be the death of him.

He clears his throat once again with him becoming more and more flustered.

“Now that we have got that out of the way, I would like to know your name?”

A small smile sprouts on the omegas face as he begins to reply “James Buchanan Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky, that is if I had any friends.” he says with a self-deprecating laugh.

That hits a note within him since he knows how it feels to be alone. After his mom died he enlisted in the army hoping to find some sort of semblance and eventually he did find what he was looking for but everybody not so fortunate. He never wants anyone to feel like that but hopefully, he can help him and maybe even make a friend out of him.

“Well I guess I’ll be the first to call you that since we’re friends now” he says with a grin

The omega looks up at him with something akin to hopefulness and genuinely smiles.

“Thank you, Mr. President”

“Steve, my friends call me Steve.”

“Ok then, Stevie.” he says with a wink

He lets it slide this time.

X

A year later they’re married in the same church that his parents got married in. Getting to know and falling in love with the omega has been one of life’s greatest pleasures that have ever been bestowed to him. He learns that his parents kicked him out after turning 18 for not marrying the alpha that he was betrothed to since birth. He manages to live on the streets, never turning to sex and drugs and only using his singing voice to get by. It was by chance that he entered the competition, he never thought he would win and by some force he did. Steve says it’s because of his talent but the omega begs to differ. He also learns that his omega has an affinity for feminine things. It doesn’t matter what or how his omega looks like all that matters is that he’s happy. So, he naturally showers him with gifts. Months before the wedding his omega confides in him that he wants to walk down the aisle in a big fluffy wedding dress. He doesn’t question it and gives him all his support. He secretly loves him in feminine things, to him it makes his beauty radiate even more.

He mates him on their wedding night and finally gives him the bite that they both have been waiting for. The bond growing even stronger as they are lost in ecstasy. The morning after they stare into each other’s eyes and just grin dopingly, all tangled up in the sheets. Love radiating from one another. They lay there for what seems like hours just basking in the glory of their love. Just as Steve is going to proclaim his love for him for the hundredth time his omega beats him to it like always.

“I love you Steve” he whispers

He reaches out his hand to cup his omegas cheek and looks him in the eye and slowly whispers, “I love you too baby.” He continues to stroke his cheek as he quietly proclaims his love for him.

X

9 months later their son is born. As Steve holds him in his arms he can’t help but think that what he wouldn’t do for this precious creature. He promises himself then and there that he will do everything in his power to see that his child and the children of America will see a better future. _Whatever it takes_ he tells himself.

X

** _7 Years Later_ **

Being married to the President of the United States is something that Bucky takes with stride. It takes some getting used to and sure the first few years were rough, but Steve was there with him with every step of the way and he couldn’t be more grateful. Steve really is the light of his life and he thanks God everyday for allowing him to meet his alpha and falling in love with him. Being the first lady (he doesn’t mind the title) allows him to help his alpha make a change. He advocates for the homeless and runaway teens and by some sort of miracle, legislation passes to help with those issues. He couldn’t be prouder.

Another light in his life is his 3 children. They’re perfect little copies of themselves. His firstborn looks just like his father. Little Joey has golden wisps of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and is a little alpha to boot. His other two were a surprise but a blessing none the less. He wasn’t expecting twins but the moment he saw them he couldn’t help but fall in love. Rebecca has his hair and eyes and Sarah has blonde hair and blue eyes and are omegas as well. He loves all of them so much that he sometimes feels like his heart will explode from all the love he has. He tries to be the parent that he wanted when he was growing up and hopefully he is. Steve always tells him that he is and everytime he hears that he can’t help but to fall in love all over again. He really loves what his life has become.

His thoughts are interrupted by someone tugging on his dress. He looks down to see Sarah looking up at him with her little brows furrowed. At 5 years old she and her sister are full of energy and only when they get tired and hungry do they get pouty. He thinks it’s adorable. He gently picks her up and settles her in his lap.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he gently coos.

“I’m hungry Mama” she mumbles.

He has grown accustomed to being called mom or mama. He never corrects them because everytime they call him that something inside him preens and he feels pride.

“Ok sweetheart lets go find something to eat”

He finds Rebecca and takes them to the kitchen. He passes a lot of workers and greets every single one of them. The press has recently taken a liking to him which surprises him since at the beginning they criticized Steve for marrying a male omega and Steve being Steve told them to fuck off in the politest way by kissing him in front of the press. He adores his alpha plain and simple.

They finally make their way to the kitchen only to find Steve and Sam standing there in what looks like an intense conversation. It's interrupted by Sarah and Rebecca running and screaming their father's name.

“Daddy!!!” they shriek.

Steve only has a moment to turn around before he’s toppled over by the two of them. He immediately laughs as he envelopes them in a hug. It's so sweet that he can’t help but smile. Steve is the best father in the world if you asked him. Even with him being president he still made time to bond and raise his children. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

He hears laughter erupt from the three of them including Sam. He sees Sam bend down to whisper something in Steve’s ear which causes Steve to nod. He swiftly pats his back and walks away not before waving to Bucky. He sits down with Steve and the girls and just basks in the moment. They sit there for a few minutes side by side just enjoying each other’s company love emanating from each other. He soon realizes that the girls have fallen asleep in their father's arms. He can’t help but giggle. They are such daddy’s girls.

He leans his head on his alphas shoulder and closes his eyes.

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“How do you feel about the five of us going to the beach this weekend?”

That causes his eyes to snap open and look at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know I’ve been busy with the end of my term coming next year. So, I thought that we could go on a little de-stressor for all of us. And just to spend some quality time with you.” he says as he takes the omegas hand in his. Bucky gives a squeeze back.

“I would love that. Thank you Steve” he whispers as he leans in to give him kiss.

They stay there for hours just basking in the glory of their love.

X

The trip the beach is a relaxing experience in itself. The kids are asleep by the time they get to the beach house. They wound up tiring themselves out from the excitement of the trip. Steve and he carry the kids to their beds and tuck them in. They then retreat to their room and make love all through the night never once leaving each other. Its as if it's their last day on earth and they want to make it last. They lay there all tangled up like many years ago and bask in their afterglow.

He lays his head on his alphas chest hearing his heartbeat pounding itself away. His heartbeat always calms him down. Whenever he has a rough day he’ll lay his head on his chest and just listen to it and he feels all the problems go away. Tonight, he just lies there counting the beats. Just as he’s about to sleep Steve’s voice interrupts him.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Mhm”

“I want to get your opinion on something.” he gravels out.

The tone of his voice automatically gets his attention. He snaps his head up and answers him.

“What’s wrong honey? he quietly asks expecting to hear the worst. Steve never uses that tone of voice around him. He’s only heard it when Steve addresses the nation after it experiences tragedies. He holds his breath as he waits for his alpha to respond.

“I know you don’t really like talking about politics, but this is really important, and I think you should hear it from me.”

He nods his head as a confirmation to continue.

“Next year is my last year as president and I still feel like I haven’t accomplished what I had planned out.”

He’s about to interject when Steve shushes him. “I know I have done a lot of other stuff, but this one issue still hasn’t been solved.”

“And that is?”

“Mass shootings and white supremacy. I plan on using my executive power to abolish the 2nd amendment and to make the punishment death if anyone commits a hate crime.”

He looks Steve in the eye trying to get a sense from him. All he sees is a fire and that damn stubbornness. He knows its futile to change his mind. Many have tried but to no avail. He is the most bull-headed person he’s ever met. He just sighs and accepts his decision.

“I already know you’re going to do it. so why ask me?” he replies

“I just wanted to hear whether you think it’s a good idea or not?”

“In all honesty No, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He feels the alpha jump beneath him. He rolls his eyes. “But if you think that’s what you need to do then do it. You know I’ll always support you. But just be careful ok?”

They hold each other’s gaze and he can see that his alpha has finally relaxed. They go in for a kiss a signal that the conversation is over. He finally falls asleep hoping that everything will work out fine.

The weekend at the beach is soothing for him and calms his now fried nerves. He keeps the nagging thought of something going wrong out of his head, he can’t be bothered by it especially when he has his whole family here with him. He sees Steve and Joey swimming in the waves while Sarah and Rebecca are building sandcastles. He closes his eyes and tells himself that everything will be ok.

X

The Monday they come back Steve immediately holds a conference and announces his plans. For a moment everyone is quiet before it erupts in chaos. He immediately leaves and goes to the oval office where a pen and paper are waiting for him and as the cameras record he signs the new amendment of the constitution.

The next few days are chaos, but then everything goes erringly quiet. The republicans are visibly upset while the democrats are celebrating. He tells Bucky that you can’t please everyone and yeah he is correct but something deep inside of him tells him that something very wrong is going to happen.

He expresses his concerns to Steve when they’re in bed that night. Steve soothes him by saying everything is going to be alright and that they have the secret service to protect them. Bucky supposes he is right. Steve then tells him that the democrats are holding a celebration tomorrow for his accomplishments and that they will be riding in a convertible so that the public can see him and Bucky and congratulate them. He thinks it’s a bad idea but doesn’t vocalize it since Steve has told him that the secret service will be there. So, he quietly agrees with him and goes to sleep not before giving him a goodnight kiss.

**_And I remember when I met him it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew right away and as the years went on things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges_**.

He looks at himself in the mirror and thinks he looks pretty good. The pink dress makes his hair look like it's glowing and the red lipstick compliments his look. He puts on a small hat like the ones that he women in the 1950s wore. Steve comes up from behind him and locks his arms around his waist and pulls him in for a kiss. They stare into one another’s eyes silently communicating their love for one another. A knock at the door disrupts the moment. It's one of the secret service men signaling them that its time to go. They bid goodbye to their kids not before giving each one of them a hug and kiss. They then make their way to the car saying waving one last goodbye to them.

**_I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had in the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every women’s head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to him. he was like this hybrid this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself_**. 

They’re driving down the street waving to people hand in hand when a gunshot goes off.

** _I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good man and missing out on all the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him._ **

Time moves slowly as Bucky clambers over to the seat next to him and gathers Steve in his arms. He can see a wound right at his temple.

“Steve?”

“STEVE WAKE UP!!!” he cries as tears start streaming down his face. He looks around and sees people screaming and scrambling away. He grips Steve tighter and sees the secret service coming towards him. The car comes to halt and he’s surrounded by them. They pry Steve’s body from his fingers and carry him away and all he can think is **_I love him._**

** _And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him. I love him._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the ending don't kill me. If you liked it, please comment and if you wanna cry over Stucky with me my Tumblr is: slut-for-steve-rogers


End file.
